bibliotekoznawstwofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nowa forma książki: audiobook i e-book
Książka mówiona, audiobook Pod pojęciem książka mówiona (zamiennie:książka do słuchania, książka audio, z ang. audiobook) rozumiemy dźwiękowe nagranie głosu lektora czytającego tekst. Proces nagrywania „książki do ucha” przeobraża tekst do czytania, przyswajany za pomocą zmysłu wzroku, w tekst do słuchania, odbieramy za pomocą zmysłu słuchu. Zamiłowanie ludzi do słowa mówionego obserwujemy na długo przed początkami pisma, a co za tym idzie – książek. W czasach rozkwitu kultury piśmienniczej również uważano, że sens ma jedynie głośne odtwarzanie zapisu literackiego. Książka mówiona na świecie Nie można wskazać jednego wydarzenia, które dało początek nagrywaniu treści książek. Złożyło się na to szereg rozłożonych na przestrzeni lat zdarzeń. Podstawowym warunkiem było wynalezienie fonografii, czyli technologii umożliwiającej rejestrację i odtwarzanie dźwięku. Do niedawna sądzono, że pionierem w dziedzinie fonografii był wynalazca fonografu – Thomas Alva Edison. Jednakże już ponad ćwierć wieku przed nim prowadzono badania nad samym zapisywaniem fal dźwiękowych. W XX w. przełomem dla powieści w wersji czytanej na głos było powstanie radia. W latach 30. w Nowym Jorku powstał „The Mercury Theatre on the Air”, który przedstawiał słuchowiska na falach CBS iCBC. W tym samym czasie przygotowano program pomocy amerykańskiego Kongresu Books for the Adult Blind Project, w ramach którego książki nagrywano i wysyłano bezpłatnie do osób niewidomych. Zasadniczo pojawienie się nagrania tekstu mówionego znane było wcześniej, jednak wyłącznie w specjalistycznych pracowniach. Inaczej wyglądało nagranie reportazowe poza budynkiem, w terenie. Można przyjąć, iż pionierem tego wynalazku był badacz etnograf i antropolog pracujący daleko od cywilizacji, J.P. Harrington, który w 1933 r,. podczas podróży po Ameryce Północnej, przy użyciu aluminiowej płyty oraz akumulatora samochodowego nagrywał opowieści Indian. Odkrycie i nieustanny rozwój techniki zapisu dźwiękowego z czasem przyczyniły się do rozwoju nowej formy czytelnictwa. Książki mówione przez bardzo długi czas były uznane jedynie za produkt dla ludzi niewidomych. Przełomem w rozpowszechnieniu audiobooków było powstanie nowych urządzeń odtwarzających, dzięki którym stało się możliwe słuchanie książek również w podróży. W latach 80. XX w., wraz z upowszechnieniem się radiomagnetofonów samochodowych nową liczną grupą odbiorców audiobooków stali się kierowcy. Ze Stanów Zjednoczonych moda na książki do słuchania dotarła na kontynet europejski. Po przemianach ustrojowych w Polsce w 1989 r. zmieniła się sytuacja polityczna, a wraz z nią dostęp do technologii zachodnich. Obecnie największe rynki produkcji książek audio posiadają kraje Europy Zachodniej: Niemcy i Wielka Brytania. W ostatnich kilkunastu latach XX w. moda na audiobooki dotarła również do Polski. Książka mówiona w Polsce. W 1925 roku w Polsce został założony Teatr Polskiego Radia. Od tego czasu zaczęły powstawać pierwsze słuchowiska radiowe: teatralne, bajki dla dzieci, a także kabarety. W 1936 r. emitowano pierwszą powieść radiową „Dni powszechne państwa Kowalskich” Marii Kuncewiczowej. W Polsce już w połowie lat 30. firma płytowa Orpheon nagrała bajki Adama Mickiewicza czytane przez aktora i malarza Mariusza Maszyńskiego. Nagrywanie audiobooków w Polsce upowszechniło się w latach 60. XX w., kiedy rozpoczęto wydawanie na kasetach magnetofonowych książek dla czytelników Centralnej Biblioteki Polskiego Związku Niewidomych. W 2000 r. nakładem wydawnictwa RTW została wydana specjalna seria kaset z tekastami literackimi przeznaczona dla kierowców. Największą rolę w popularyzacji audiobooków odegrał postęp techniczny. Dzięki formatowi MP3 gruba książka zajmująca kilka lub kilkanaście płyt albo kaset, może zmieścić się na jednej płycie CD, w iPodzie, czy też karcie pamięci w telefonie komórkowym. E-book thumb|e-bookE-book - jest to treść zapisana w formie elektronicznej, jest przeznaczona do odczytywania za pomocą urządzenia z zainstalowanym odpowiednim oprogramowaniem. Do odczytu formy elektronicznej służą komputer osobisty, czytnik ksiażek elektronicznych telefon komórkowy, palmtop. Historia książek elektronicznych na świecie 1971 '''Michael Hart zakłada Project Gutenberg '''1985 powstaje Voyager Company – pierwsza na świecie firma sprzedająca treść na płytach CD – w ofercie dostępne są głównie filmy, ale pojawiają się również książki 1993 firma Digital Book Inc. zaczyna sprzedawać książki na dyskietkach, w formacie dbf (digital book format) 1993 jedną z nominacji do Hugo Awards w kategorii “powieść” zdobywa tekst opublikowany przez Brada Templetona na płycie CD 1997 Joseph Jacobson zakłada firmę E-Ink Corporation, specjalizującą się w produkcji e-papieru 1998 '''premiera pierwszych urządzeń dedykowanych czytaniu e-książek – są to czytniki SoftBook oraz Rocket EBook '''1998 powstaje pierwsza e-księgarnia, eReader.com, umożliwiająca pobranie kupionej książki ze strony internetowej 1998 uruchomiona zostaje pierwsza biblioteka internetowa – NetLibrary 2000 książka Stephena Kinga, Riding the Bullet, oferowana jest jedynie w postaci pliku cyfrowego 2002 wydawnictwa Harper Collins oraz Random House rozpoczynają sprzedaż cyfrowych wersji swoich książek 2006 '''Sony przedstawia czytnik z technologią e-papieru – Sony Reader '''2006 Powstaje serwis Feedbooks, który umożliwa pobieranie e-książek na urządzenia mobilne 2007 na rynek wprowadzony zostaje iPhone; wbrew intencjom szefa Apple, Steve Jobsa (sławne “people stop reading”), urządzenie w krótkim czasie staje się najpopularniejszym czytnikiem e-książek na świecie – aplikację książkową Stanza ściągnięto w ciągu trzech lat ponad 4 miliony razy 2007 Amazon wprowadza w USA pierwszą generację czytnika Kindle 2008 Oprah Winfrey promuje w swoim programie telewizyjnym czytnik Kindle – pierwszy krok na drodze do upowszechnienia e-książek 2008 oficjalny start projektu Europeana, która ma być wirtualną biblioteką Europy; do tej pory zasoby serwisu zawierają ponad 7 milionów pozycji, w tym książki w postaci cyfrowej 2009 Amazon rozpoczyna sprzedaż czytnika Kindle 2 oraz publikacji z Kindle Store poza granicami USA 2010 '''Apple wprowadza na rynek iPada i uruchamia swoją e-księgarnię iBookstore, obsługiwaną przez aplikację iBooks; po dwóch miesiącach 22% sprzedaży e-książek w USA odbywało się poprzez iBookstore '''2010 '''Jeff Bezos oznajmia, że w drugim kwartale 2010 sprzedaż książek elektronicznych w Amazon.com przewyższyła sprzedaż książek w twardej oprawie; amerykański gigant spodziewa się, że w ciągu kilkunastu miesięcy podobnie stanie się z książkami w miękkiej oprawie '''2010 Amazon wprowadza model Kindle 3; cena podstawowej wersji – 139 USD 2010 startuje Google Editions; wirtualna półka użytkownika ma być docelowo dostępna z każdego urządzenia z przeglądarką internetową. Historia książek elektronicznych w Polsce 2000 ze strony internetowej Świata Książki można ściągnąć za darmo plik .doc z treścią powieści Olgi Tokarczuk “Dom dzienny, dom nocny” – fakt ten uważany jest za początek rynku książki elektronicznej w Polsce 2000 pierwsza polska płatna e-książka – “Jak nie dać się ogłupić. 46 krótkich kazań” Jarosława Kamińskiego (Wydawnictwo Nowy Świat) – cena wersji elektronicznej – 7 zł, wersji drukowanej – 20 zł 2000 wydawnictwo Tower Press uruchamia pierwszy w Polsce serwis internetowy zajmujący się sprzedażą e-książek – Literatura.net.pl 2004 rusza serwis Złote Myśli, największe wydawnictwo elektroniczne w Polsce; w ofercie głównie literatura fachowa; sprzedaż w oparciu o program partnerski 2007 rozpoczyna działalność biblioteka internetowa Wolne Lektury, udostępniająca w postaci cyfrowej lektury szkolne, które trafiły do domeny publicznej 2008 Rusza platforma sprzedaży e-książek Nexto.pl 2009 powstaje serwis Libenter.pl, sprzedający e-książki w abonamencie 2009 dystrybutor e-treści, firma Virtualo, wprowadza jako pierwsza w Polsce zabezpieczenie e-książek systemem Adobe Content Server 4 2009 premiera eClicto – pierwszej polskiej e-księgarni oferującej książki w formacie ePub, sprzedawane na komputer oraz własny czytnik 2010 Empik przejmuje 51% udziałów w Virtualo, otwiera sklep z e-książkami Wady i zalety ebooków Ebooki nie są tworem doskonałym, mają zarówno zalety, jak i wady. Każdy z nas będzie miał subiektywne odczucia po wielu miesiącach użytkowania i obserwacji. Najczęściej spotykane wady i zalety: Wady ebooków *ten typ książki wciąż ma wielu przeciwników – ebooki nie pachną, kartki nie szeleszczą, nie są „fizyczne”, jak książka tradycyjna, *wiele ebooków wciąż wydawana jest w formacie PDF, z którym niektóre czytniki mają problem, *książki elektroniczne są jeszcze dość drogie, jednak coraz więcej dystrybutorów zauważa różnicę między nimi i książkami drukowanymi, obniżając cenę, *koszt nabycia urządzenia (komputera czy specjalistycznego odtwarzacza), *w przypadku podświetlanych wyświetlaczy, szybsze zmęczenie czytającego i wolniejsze czytanie, *mało skuteczne techniki zabezpieczania praw autorskich, *aspekt ekologiczny - brak ściętych drzew, potrzebnych do przerobienia na papier, *Zabezpieczenia DRM uniemożliwiające wypożyczenie książki elektronicznej drugiej osobie posiadającej czytnik. Zalety ebooków *są „lekkie” – ważą tyle, co urządzenie, na którym je czytamy. W przypadku czytnika ebooków będzie do 200-300 gramów, *można zabrać kilkaset e-książek za jednym razem – urządzenia mają pamięć, która pozwala na przechowywanie wielu książek, *część ebooków dostępna jest legalnie i za darmo. Darmowe ebooki to takie, które trafiły do domeny publicznej, *ebooki są łatwo i szybko dostępne, *łatwa archiwizacja i dostęp do dużej ilości książek. Znikają problemy z przechowywaniem i niepotrzebną makulaturą. Nieograniczona praktycznie objętość elektronicznych materiałów. *łączenie najrozmaitszych typów mediów w jednolitej postaci elektronicznej, niemożliwe do uzyskania w tak szerokim zakresie w książce tradycyjnej. Poza tym, system nawigacyjny i wyszukiwawczy nieporównanie bogatszy i skuteczniejszy niż w książce tradycyjnej, *ułatwienie dostępu do informacji dla milionów osób o fizycznych upośledzeniach. Bibliografia http://www.passwordincorrect.com/2011/02/21/historia-e-ksiazki-czyli-40-lat-minelo/ http://e-book.info.pl/ Aldona Żukowska,'' Audiobooki w bibliotece'', Wydawnictwo Stowarzyszenia Bibliotekarzy Polskich, Warszawa 2012. Łukasz Gołębiewski, Książka book, szerokopasmowa kultura, Biblioteka Analiz, Warszawa 2009. J.F.